poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 9/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 9. (Ash and Mario got away from the Spearow flock. They are washed ashore on a beach, exhausted) Ash Ketchum: (Pants) Mario. Mario? Are you all right? Mario: Well, sure. (Cough) I thought we'd never make it. (Taps the water out of his ears) It sure feels good to be back on dry land. (Water falls out of his hat) Come on, let's get home. (Ash and Mario head over to Professor Oak's lab) Ash Ketchum: Professor! Professor, I'm back! Mario: We're home, Mr. Professor, home again! Ash Ketchum: It's me, Ash! I'm home to stay! (Starts ringing the doorbell) Mario: Here he is, Professor Oak! (Starts knocking on the door with his umbrella) Home at last! Wait, maybe he's asleep. Ash Ketchum: Professor? Professor, it's me! (Mario goes over to the window and takes a look) Mario: Psst. Hey, Ash, come here. (Ash also looks at the window) Look. He ain't in here. (The laboratory is empty) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no. He's gone. Mario: Yeah, and Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: And Goldeen, too. (They then sit down feeling miserable) Ash Ketchum: Maybe something awful happened to him. Mario: Don't worry, son, he probably hasn't gone far. (A dove appears and drops a message in front of Ash and Mario) Mario: Hey, look! It's a message. Ash Ketchum: Well, what's it say? Mario: It's about Professor Oak. Ash Ketchum: Where is he? Mario: Well, uh. It says here he went looking for you, and then he rounded up some old friends of yours. One from the Cerulean City Gym, and the other one from the Pewter City Gym. Ash Ketchum: You mean Misty and Brock? I know them. Mario: Maybe. And then, when they went out to sea, they were suddenly swallowed by a Gyarados. Ash Ketchum: What?! Swallowed by a Gyarados?! Mario: Yeah, uh-huh. A Gyarados?! A giant Water-type Pokémon called Gyarados. But wait, they're alive. Ash Ketchum: Alive, where? Mario: Why, they're inside Gyarados at the bottom of the sea. Ash Ketchum: Bottom of the sea? Mario: Uh-huh. (Sees Ash taking off) Hey, where are you going? Ash Ketchum: I'm going to find them! (Mario follows Ash) Mario: But Ash, are you crazy? Don't you realize they're in a Gyarados? Ash Ketchum: I've gotta go to them! Mario: Hey, Ash, wait! Listen here, son...! (They reach a high cliff over the ocean) Mario: But this Gyarados, I've heard of it. It's the most dangerous Water-type Pokémon in the ocean! It's evolved from Magikarp, and it takes a lot of skill to train Gyarados once you catch one. And it swallows whole ships alive! (Ash is tying his monkey tail to a rock) Mario: Tie it good and tight now. And besides, it's rather dangerous. Ash Ketchum: Bye, Mario. Mario: Goodbye? You know we might not be able to breathe underwater. What do we do? Ash Ketchum: Why don't we ask the Pokédex? Mario: Okay, good idea. (Opens the Pokédex) Oh, Pokédex, what will we do, to breathe underwater? Ash's Pokédex: You will need to put your head inside a bubble when you go underwater. The bubble will only last three hours. So be sure to rise to the surface when your air meter runs out. Mario: Well, that gives us enough time. (Puts a bubble helmet on his head) So, we better hurry. Come on. Let's go. Ash Ketchum: Okay, here we go. (They both jump off the cliff) Mario: LOOK OUT BELOW!!! (They fell underwater, startling many fish and Water-type Pokémon) Mario: (Gurgling voice) Gangway, down there. (They land on the bottom and it appears to be a forest that they're in) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, where are we? Huh? (Various wild Pokémon appear and look at Ash and Mario) Ash Ketchum: Wow, I've never seen so many wild Pokémon before. I wish I could catch some, but I gotta find Professor Oak and my friends, first. (Mario is seen trying to stay on the seafloor) Ash Ketchum: Come on, Mario. Mario: All right. Soon as I take on some ballast. (A fish swims by Mario) Step aside, sister. (Scoops the rock in his hat) (To the fish) Well, so long. (He tries to walk, but the rock in his hat gets the best of him and he stumbles over his head. The fish looks at him as she tilts upside down) Mario: Whoops. I must've put it in the wrong end. (He gets up) Hmm. No more privacy than a goldfish. (Puts the rock in his overalls) Ooo. Chilly. (He starts walking as the fish follows him. Meanwhile, Ash is looking for Professor Oak, as various wild Pokémon watch from the trees) Ash Ketchum: Professor? (He continues walking until he walks through a garden of sea anemones and mussels) Professor? (The sea plants and mussels quickly hide. Ash continues walking and Mario follows Ash as he walks past some seals) Mario: Hey, Ash, wait for me! (The seals bark as they dive into the water) Ash Ketchum: Professor? Mario: Professor? Wait, what's his name again? Oh yeah. Uh, Mr. Professor Oak! Where are you? (The fish catches up and bites Mario's umbrella, dragging Mario with it) Mario: Hey! What the...? Hey, let go! (Pulls the umbrella away) (To the fish) Run along, you little... (The fish's mom, who's very large, confronts Mario) Mario: '''...squirt. What's the matter? Can't a guy... I was only... (He trips on a rock, as the mother fish glares at him) '''Mario: We were only looking for Gyarados. (The fish and her mom get scared and swim away) That got 'em. (Ash Ketchum is still looking for Professor Oak) Ash Ketchum: Professor? Misty? Brock? (He's being followed by a large number of various fish, sea creatures and water-type Pokémon. And also various wild Pokémon. He stops) Ash Ketchum: Professor? (A Remoraid swims up to Ash) Oh, hello, little guy. (The Remoraid swims in Ash's shirt, making him laugh, until it got out) Ash Ketchum: Oh. (To the fish and Pokémon) Can any of you guys tell me where we can find Gyarados? (The fish and Pokémon get scared and run away) Ash Ketchum: Gosh! They're all scared. (Cut to Mario knocking on a clam with his umbrella. The clam opens) Mario: Uh, pardon me, pearl, are you acquainted with Gyarados? (The clam slams shut and buries under the sand. It spits out Mario, who's trapped inside a bubble) Mario: Whoa, hold it there. (He gets his hat. But then the bubble leaks water inside. Mario tries to breathe away from the rising water until the bubble broke. Then he swims off. Ash continues searching for Professor Oak) Ash Ketchum: Professor? Misty? Brock? Where are you? (Mario catches up with Ash and sees that his rock is covered with crabs, lobsters, snails, a large starfish, and Fossil Pokémon) Mario: Hold on. One side there, son. (Removes the starfish) Come on, guys, break it up. (The creatures run away) Break it up now. (Ash and Mario go through a forest of kelp and we hear giggling. It reveals they're being followed by a gaggle of mermaids, which appeared to be Ariel's Sisters. Seahorses are also there) Mario: Hey! What the...? (To the mermaids) Whoa, quit shoving now. Don't crowd. Take it easy there. Ash Ketchum: Wow, real live mermaids. Adella: Do these shells go in this tiara? Alana: Ugh, no. Stay with the scallops. Mario: (Riding on a seahorse) Whoa there. Steady there, Nellie. Go ahead, Ash, ask them. Ash Ketchum: (To the mermaids) Could any of you girls tell me where to find Gyarados? (The mermaids scream and swim away, and so did the seahorses) Mario: Whoa! Whoa, boy. (The seahorse kicks him with its tail) Sakes alive. Ash Ketchum: Professor Oak? Professor? (Various sea creatures and Pokémon watch as Ash and Mario go far) Mario: Mr. Professor Oak, where are you? (Fade to black) (Fade to what appears to be a sunken ship graveyard with a Gyarados sleeping. We also see some tuna fish swim by. As we zoom in closer to Gyarados, we can hear him growling as bubbles come out of his mouth. We are now inside Gyarados. There is a ship that Gyarados had swallowed. In the ship, we see Professor Oak, along with Misty, Brock and Pikachu who are fishing as they're feeling miserable) Professor Oak: Not a bite for days. (Goldeen is in her fishbowl adjusting her decorations) Brock: We cannot hold out much longer. (Professor Oak sneezes, and so does Pikachu) Professor Oak: I never thought (Sniff) it would end this way, guys. Starving to death in the belly of a Gyarados. Poor Ash. He was such a good Pokémon trainer. Misty: Oh, professor, I just hope Ash will find us soon. Brock: Yeah, I agree. Professor Oak: It's hopeless, guys. (Pikachu reels in his fishing pole, but no fish came out) Professor Oak: There isn't a fish left. If the giant Pokémon doesn't wake up soon, I... I'm afraid we...we're done for. (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes